


Pelota en juego

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Baseball, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Universe Alteration
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero es la estrella del equipo de beisbol de su colegio, tiene una linda familia, no le va mal en la escuela y sus amigos lo apoyan, pero hay alguien que le roba el sueño.<br/>Dante x Nero<br/>Desarrollo algo lento, fluff, AU, boys love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calentamiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shonen ai (aunque esta de más decirlo), AU, menciones de más personajes y fandoms (con lo cual planeo hacer algunos desmanes), un mucho de OoC necesario para la trama y no prometo redimirlo del todo, fluff, desarrollo lento.

Kyrie miró con aprensión a Nero, sabía que había algo mal con él. Después de que su familia adoptará al pequeño peliblanco hacia poco más de 10 años, ambos habían hecho una conexión casi inmediata, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, como uña y carne, día tras día, confesándose todos sus secreto infantiles, sus travesuras y sus sueños y Kyrie hasta ahora nunca había visto esa expresión en su hermano adoptivo. Cuando de camino a casa después de salir del instituto, intento indagar un poco en el asunto, Nero esquivaba las preguntas o contestaba con evasivas acerca de su estado de ánimo. Kyrie suspiró con un poco de resignación y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, al menos por el momento.

Para Dante había sido un día ajetreado y es que entre calificar exámenes, lidiar con los ruidosos alumnos, entregar los reportes semanales y preparar los temas de la semana siguiente no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había sucedido. Fue hasta que llegó a su departamento que se tomó el tiempo para sí mismo y para pensar. Dejó su pesado abrigo colgado en el perchero, abrió la ducha, dejó su ropa de lado y se metió en el caliente y relajante chorro del agua. Entonces su mente revivió con nitidez el beso tímido de ese niño; el cual le había tomado por sorpresa, nunca en todos sus años de docencia había pasado por una situación similar, sí, las alumnas lo seguían, era popular con ellas, pero hasta ahora era la primera vez que un alumno varón le insinuaba algo más. Nero no era un estudiante modelo, no era un revoltoso, llevaba calificaciones medias y era bastante destacado en deportes, según se rumoreaba, era el que podría llevar a la escuela a ganar el campeonato de beisbol del distrito. Un niño bastante interesante, pero niño al fin y al cabo. Cuando salió de la ducha, Dante fue a la cocina, tomó su teléfono y ordenó una pizza, mentalmente dio por zanjado el asunto del muchachito y mientras esperaba su pizza encendió el televisor para matar el tiempo. 

Ya había pasado una semana y a pesar de que Dante dio por terminado el tema del beso robado, no podía evitar notar al chico. Para su mala suerte, la ventana principal del salón de profesores tenía una vista espléndida del área de deportes, para su mala suerte, justo en el momento en que tenía su única hora libre, hora que por lo general dedicaba a terminar de revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos, dio la casualidad de que Nero tenía su clase de deportes, pequeño hecho que nunca antes había notado. Uno no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda cuando el muchacho tenía un bate en la mano (por más que Dante lo desease), cuando Nero jugaba beisbol era magnifico, no había otra palabra para describirlo (eso decían los demás profesores) y ahora Dante se daba cuenta, muy a su pesar de que todo lo que decían de él, era más que justificado. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de la ventana y trato en lo posible de no prestar atención a todo el harem que se juntaba alrededor del diamante y de alejar a ese muchachito de su mente.

Nero volteó hacía la ventana de la sala de profesores, esperando ver a Dante asomado en ella, suspiró porque muy bien sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Escuchó una voz que le hablaba, era el profesor Chris Redfield que le indicaba que era su turno para lanzar.

En la hora del receso se encontró, como siempre, con Kyrie en la cafetería escolar, ya era costumbre que ambos estuvieran juntos siempre y a cada lugar al que iban, de lo que apegados que eran incluso había extraños rumores acerca de que no eran hermanos sino amantes o que estaban comprometidos desde temprana edad o que en realidad eran primos y tenían una relación carnal incestuosa, ambos siempre se reían de esas tonterías, pero Credo, el hermano mayor biológico de Kyrie era el que no parecía nada contento con la sarta de tonterías que giraban alrededor de sus preciados hermanos y precisamente el mentado entraba al lugar, acompañado de Rebeca, ya que ambos eran parte del consejo estudiantil. 

El castaño miró a su hermana y a su hermanastro con algo de recelo, el que los quisiera a ambos por igual no significaba que le gustará que estuvieran siempre tan juntos, era malo para los dos, sobre todo para Kyrie, ya que Credo tan perspicaz como era, se daba cuenta del sentimiento oculto en los ojos de su hermana y ella debía entender que Nero era su hermanastro y nada más.

-¡Hermano, debiste haber visto a Nero en la clase de deportes, estuvo fantástico!- le interrumpió Kyrie el pensamiento, casi saltando en su asiento, Credo tomó lugar a su lado e invito a Rebeca con el gesto a hacer lo mismo.

-Ya, no es para tanto Kyrie.- el peliblanco sonrió y en verdad solo había sido una pequeña práctica.

-Es cierto Kyrie, no es para tanto, ya sabemos lo bueno que nuestro Nero es o ¿no, Rebeca?

-Gracias al profesor Chris que se la pasa hablando de lo bueno que eres y de que llevarás a la escuela al campeonato de Distrito, sí, por cierto ¿ya oyeron que el siguiente colegio contra el que vamos es el de Karakura? Oh y también dice que todos debíamos seguir tu ejemplo.- Le dijo a Nero mientras lo señalaba, todos rieron, el profesor Chris estaba vuelto loco gracias a Nero y es que había un tal Kurosaki en Karakura que había hecho imposible ganar el campeonato de distrito en los dos últimos años. Afortunadamente, Nero estaba ya en el equipo para cambiar aquello.

Todos los maestros celebraban que por fin era viernes, viernes que se antojaba para disfrutar, pero a Dante no le daban ganas y aunque Trish había propuesto el ir a un pequeño bar local con los demás compañeros de la escuela al peliblanco no le apetecía mucho ir, a pesar de que Leon, Wesker y Ada parecían muy animados, no se le antojaba ir. Fue James quien se animó a preguntar sí es que se sentía bien, Dante lo miró, ese hombre de verdad no era tan atolondrado como parecía, he intentando verse lo más tranquilo y natural posible, le respondió que todo estaba bien, que solo era un poco de cansancio. Wesker, más astuto de lo que a Dante le parecía normal en una persona, sonrío socarronamente y le dijo que el beisbol últimamente era un deporte muy popular y que su salida juntos sería en otra ocasión. Así el peliblanco se despidió de todos y aunque Trish hizo esa mueca de “estaré muy sola sin ti” intentando convencerlo, Dante ni se inmutó y les deseo que se la pasasen de maravilla, que no manejasen ebrios y que en dado caso de que no hicieran caso a la recomendación, llevaran a Chris para hacer de conductor designado (dándole así a Wesker, una cachetada con guante blanco) o ya de perdida a Harry (haciendo sonrojar a James), Ada puso ojos en blanco mientras Leon le daba una palmadita en los hombros mientras contenía su risa.

-Muy divertido ¿eh Dante? –Fue Trish la única que atinó a decirle algo.

-¡Jakcpot, baby! – Fue la sencilla respuesta de Dante (la que solía usar cuando ganaba) y salió del salón de profesores.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, sobándose la sien ¿Es qué Trish no entendía que no quería nada por el momento? Sus últimas relaciones habían sido un asco, ahí estaba su caso con Lady ¿y cómo olvidar a Lucia? Estaban más locas que una cabra y la rubia no se quedaba atrás. Comenzaba a pensar que su suerte con las mujeres estaba podrida. Escuchó gritos al otro lado de la verja, suspiró hondo y avanzó con un poco más de rapidez.

-¡Tú, estúpido animal! Deja de venir a hacer alboroto. –Esa era la inconfundible voz de Nero , además se escuchaba como una chica gimoteaba intentando articular alguna palabra coherente, también se oían una cuantas voces más haciendo barullo ¿acaso este día no podía acabarse ya? Como buen profesor que era, se acercó; habían tres muchachos de otro colegio discutiendo con Nero.

-Ya caramelito deja a ese perdedor, los de esta escuela nunca podrán ganar y en cuanto…

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Dante dejó escuchar su autoridad como profesor. La muchachita que resultó no ser otra más que Kyrie (¿quién más podría estar pegada a Nero?), dejó de gimotear y se le alegró el rostro, a los chicos de la otra escuela se les fue el color de la cara, mientras Nero se puso de mil colores y apretaba sus puños con frustación.

-Vámonos ya Ooshima, si Kurosaki se entera… – le animaron dos de los chicos al muchacho, que parecía ser el líder y que además, horriblemente, a Dante le recordó a un pollo, Ooshima ¿eh? Ya había oído ese nombre antes. Agradeció mentalmente que al menos Nero fuera apuesto. Se regañó a si mismo casi al momento.

-Si vuelven a buscar pelea con mis estudiantes otra vez, pasare el reporte al colegio de Karakura. –Dante sonrío con autosuficiencia al notar la mirada de susto de los otros chicos, había dado en el clavo, Ooshima era ese vándalo de Karakura del que tanto había oído hablar, casi tanto como ese otro muchachito Kurosaki, pero Dante aún no tenía suficiente. –O si no… - y diciendo eso, hizo tronar sus puños amenazadoramente. Los chicos salieron corriendo y lanzando maldiciones. El profesor se giró hacia sus alumnos. Kyrie todavía se veía llorosa y Nero tenía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, algo dentro de él se movió y sintió una furia arder, tal vez debería ir y alcanzar a esos vándalos y encargarse el mismo. Dante suspiro conteniéndose. –Ve con Ada, aún está en la escuela, en la sala de profesores. –Ordenó el mayor. –Ve y dile que te tropezaste, no creo que necesites un reporte por pelearte, a Chris le daría un infarto si eso pasase. –Dante observo a su alumno desviar la mirada y llevarse una mano a la mejilla afectada, misma que ahora se teñía con un leve sonrojo, miró sin querer sus labios, sus ojos azules puestos en el suelo y su cabello blanco muy similar al de él. Fue Kyrie quien acabó con el momento.

-Vamos Nero, se te puede infectar.- Y diciendo eso, Kyrie lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia la institución. Miró al profesor con recelo pero le agradeció la ayuda. Ahora comprendía lo que le pasaba a su adorado Nero.

-G-gracias, profesor… a… – Se interrumpió el menor antes de que Kyrie siguiera jalando y se alejaron de ahí. Para Dante, el lugar de alguien como ese muchacho era estar con alguien como esa niña. Volvió a suspirar. Por suerte el día ya casi se acababa.

Había sido un día tan agotador, suficiente había tenido con las practicas del club, la dieta que le había sugerido el profesor Chris, la pelea con el tonto que decía venir de Karakura, el que Kyrie se la haya pasado todo el camino de regreso a casa diciendo que la próxima vez deberían decirle a Credo que los esperara, pero el verdadero colmo del asunto, fue que el profesor Dante (de entre todos los posibles en el colegio) había sido el que acudió en su auxilio. Sabía muy bien que no debía hacerse ilusiones pero le había parecido que el profesor se había indignado más de lo debido. Ya pasaban de las 12 y era hora en que ya debía estar descansando pero no se sentía con ganas de dormir a pesar de lo agotador del día, afortunadamente el día siguiente era sábado y no tenía nada importante que hacer; se revolvió inquieto entre las sabanas, recordó la silueta de su profesor, su juvenil y hormonal cuerpo le pedía el contacto con Dante; estaba comenzando a sentir calor por lo que se destapo un poco, queriendo fue bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna, era joven y estaba bien el tocarse así ¿verdad? Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y hurgó dentro de sus pantalones de dormir. Comenzó a masajear su miembro, un débil gemido se escapo de los labios, mismos que se mordió mientras se regañaba a sí mismo; con algo de vergüenza evocó la figura de su arrogante maestro. Otro débil gemido se le escapo cuando imagino al mayor tocándolo. Un beso más, es lo que Nero ansiaba, pero no uno robado, sino uno que Dante mismo le regalara. El movimiento de su mano se volvió más rápido. A Dante es al único al que necesitaba. Otro gemido, un poco más alto, salió cuando llegó a su clímax. Observó su mano manchada. Suspiró hondamente y se preparó para dormir ya más calmado. Kyrie por su parte, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, pero en su caso se debía a que con su intuición de chica se había percatado de que ella ya no era la persona con la que Nero querría compartirlo todo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos miel.


	2. Lanzamiento

Nero abrió los ojos, eran poco antes de las 5 de la mañana, dio un giro entre sus sabanas intentando acurrucarse y quizás dormir un poco más, pero fue en balde, a los 10 minutos de intentar, se levanto y ya que no quería quedarse más tiempo tumbado decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño e ir a la escuela a practicar un poco, sentía que le hacía falta relajarse y el tener un bat en la mano siempre le ayudaba, amén de que el profesor Chris se lo agradecería. En la ducha y con el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo, recordó un poco el sueño que le había hecho despertar, en el estaba con el profesor Dante, estaban hablando y el profesor le había dicho algo que le hizo sonrojar e incluso ya bien despierto, le daba algo de vergüenza recordar, y fue entonces cuando despertó. Salió del baño de mejor ánimo, aunque deseo que no solo hubiera sido un sueño.

Con la casa sumida en ese silencio nocturno, bajo al comedor tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tomo del refrigerador una botella de leche de chocolate (seguro el profesor Chris le habría sugerido algo de leche vegetal) y dejo una nota en la puerta del electrodoméstico para Kirye donde escribía que fuera a clases por hoy con Credo y que la vería en el receso, además de prometerle regresar con ella a casa. Salió de la casa. El aire fresco de la madrugada le pego en la cara, se frotó las mejillas con las palmas y se espabilo, tomó casi toda la botella de leche de un trago, se colocó los audífonos de su reproductor de música, terminó la leche, tiró el envase vacio en el contenedor, puso play a la música y emprendió el camino a trote suave.

Cuando llego a la escuela aún era demasiado temprano como para que lo dejaran entrar, por suerte para él y valiéndose de su habilidad en el beisbol, convenció a Don Akumas, el conserje, del cual no sabía si se llamaba así o solo era un mote que todos en la escuela daban por sentado como el nombre real del susodicho conserje , incluso hubo una vez que oyó al profesor Dante nombrarle así; era un fanático del beisbol, por lo que lo trataba como rey en comparación a como trataba a los demás chicos en el colegio y eso no le causaba nada de orgullo, pero le facilito que pudiera pasar a practicar. Nero llego a los vestidores, reviso la hora en su celular, 5:55 am, comenzó a quitarse el uniforme escolar y se puso su uniforme deportivo no con prisa pero si lo suficientemente rápido como para que tuviera tiempo de sobra para golpear unas bolas, tomo su bat preferido y se encamino al diamante para encender la maquina lanzapelotas y realizar un poco de calentamiento.

¡Una hora! No era posible que tuviera que llegar una hora más temprano para poder calificar los exámenes de esos chiquillos molestos, aun no podía creer que desde ese día no pudiera reponerse del todo del simple beso de un niño, y para él no había sido más que eso: el simple beso de un niño, ni siquiera había habido lengua, es decir, no es que lo hubiera deseado, pero por más que Dante se esforzaba en olvidarlo, su cuerpo mas lo recordaba y es que ese suave contacto, la respiración agitada rozando sus labios y esos ojos azules mirándolo, lo habían tomado desprevenido y ¿luego qué? Corrió, Nero había salido corriendo de la sala de profesores y desde entonces por alguna razón no habían coincidido solos; o Nero venía con sus amigos o solo lo veía pasar entre la multitud de estudiantes o con Chris o ya en el mejor de los casos iba solo con su hermana pero entonces el muchacho se ponía de mil colores y no decía ni una sola palabra y ella como mujer con sexto sentido alternaba su mirada entre Nero y él tomaba a su hermano de la mano y se lo llevaba a rastras, como en ese altercado con los vándalos de Karakura. Dante había pensado que no era nada, absolutamente nada, pero ahora no podía ni terminar de calificar unos insignificantes exámenes por culpa de todos esos pensamientos girando en torno a ese niño. Escucho un ruido extraño, a esas horas solo Don Akumas andaba por el plantel, así que se levantó de su asiento, dejó su taza de café a un lado y se asomo al pasillo, nada, se dirigió a la ventana. Hablando del rey de Roma. Ahí estaba Nero bateando como solo él lo sabía hacer, y el como buen adulto tenía que decidir entre ir a verlo (era la oportunidad de ver que pasa por la mente de ese crio) o quedarse a terminar su trabajo (Wesker podía ser un jefe bastante persistente). Más tardo en pensar sus opciones que en elegir una. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspiro se dirigió a su asiento, guardo sus cosas y salió del salón de profesores, tenía que hablar con Nero y hacerle entender, porque él como buen adulto y profesor no iba a ceder (¿ceder? ¿a qué? Aquí no había nada a que ceder), al pensar en estar solo con Nero, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, algo que ni remotamente había sentido con Lady y ni hablar de Lucia, saco una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su saco y tomo uno, solo jugó un poco con el, ya que estaba estrictamente prohibido fumar en el edificio escolar, algo que a Harry le encantaba recordarle.

-Excelente swing, chico. -Cuando Nero escucho la voz de su profesor, casi se le escapo el bat de las manos de la impresión y se giro apresuradamente.

-P-profesor. -Titubeo y sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas, se acordó del sueño que había tenido, del beso que le había robado, del incidente con el chico que venía del instituto Karakura. A Dante le dio gracia ¿cómo era posible que un muchacho se viera... adorable? Salió al diamante para acercarse a su alumno y mientras avanzaba hacia el menor buscaba entre las bolsas de su abrigo su encendedor, ya que no estaba en edificio escolar podría fumar un cigarro sin que Harry lo reprendiera por ello. Llego junto a Nero y dio un calada a su cigarro, Nero por su parte, aspiro el perfume de su maestro que empezaba a mezclarse con el olor del tabaco, sintió una punzada en el corazón y su estomago revuelto, se reprendió mentalmente por no haber tomado un desayuno correcto. Con aun más vergüenza de la que ya tenía dio un paso hacia atrás. El mayor sonrió, ya no recordaba la timidez de cuando estar cerca de la persona que te gusta; con un poco de malicia y para ver la reacción de su alumno, estiro la mano para tomar su cara y la hizo girar a un lado examinando el rasguño que le habían hecho. Nero no supo qué hacer cuando sintió la mano de su profesor tomando su cara y fue peor cuando este se acerco, sintió el aliento de su profesor en la mejilla, el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como su entrepierna cosquilleaba. Soltó un suave jadeo.

-Me alegra que no te hayan quedado marcas, Ada hizo un buen trabajo tratándote la herida ¿no? ¿Chris se entero?- Nero abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azulina de su profesor.

-N-no…- Dante lo miro a los ojos al momento que lo soltaba y notaba el rubor en las mejillas del otro.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad Nero?- inquirió Dante, degustando el sabor del nombre de su pupilo.

-Yo… umm…- comenzó Nero para luego carraspear y aclararse la garganta, clavó los ojos en el césped incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada del mayor y notó como el cigarro casi consumido por completo estaba a punto de quemar a su profesor y sin pensarlo mucho, estiró su mano, rozando entre si sus dedos y quitando la colilla de entre ellos. Cuando se percató de lo que había hecho miró de vuelta a su profesor, estuvo a punto de soltar unas ininteligibles disculpas, pero se topó con la sonrisa pícara de su profesor, quien le revolvió el cabello.

-Tu cabello es muy suave, chico y ahora tira eso porque, si Chris llega a percibir en ti el olor de tabaco, no te irá muy bien. – Y Dante se dio media vuelta preguntándose el que rayos había pasado, no confronto a Nero, no lo hizo recapacitar ni aclaro el hecho del beso robado, mentalmente re reprendió por que en lugar de ello, había sentido como su ser temblaba con el toque suave de los dedos del chico y la sensación de su sedoso pelo.

-¡Profesor!- escucho el llamado de Nero y se giró sobre sus talones, el chico lo miró a los ojos, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía el bat y en la derecha humeaba el cigarro recién consumido.- Usted me gusta.

Dante no pudo evitar sorprenderse pesé a que algo así intuía y entonces supo que los ojos fieros y decididos de ese chico iban a acabar volteando su mundo de cabeza, empezando por quitarle de tajó cualquier comentario sarcástico o no que pudiera haber hecho al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse a leer, por cierto, no tengo beta, así que todos los horrores son míos.


	3. Bateo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero sabe batear muy bien.

Desde el día de la confesión del chico, Dante había tomado nueva conciencia acerca de Nero, lo veía pasar por los pasillos, oía su nombre cada vez que Chris lo mencionaba (lo cual pasaba mucho mas seguido de lo que le parecía saludable), notaba el ligero rubor que teñían las mejillas del menor cuando sus miradas se encontraban, también se había dado cuenta de que Nero era bastante popular (para desagrado de su hermana -y del mismo Dante, por mucho que a este le costará admitir-), el como mordía el lápiz cuando estaba concentrado y la forma en como bateaba, de hecho, esa era la razón por la cual había ido a verlo jugar contra los chicos del instituto SB, usando como pretexto la sugerencia casi orden de Wesker de ir por lo menos una vez a apoyar al equipo de béisbol y sobre todo al as de la escuela. Y todo indicaba que el haber asistido le había salido contraproducente ('el tiro por la culata, Dante', se regaño así mismo) ya que al parecer estaba siendo la despedida de su (hasta hace unas semanas) entera heterosexualidad, no es que le molestara particularmente, pero la diferencia de edad le parecía abrumadora y seguía sin saber por que siquiera se tomaba el tiempo y la molestia en calcular la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Y bueno, el chico de oro de Chris, había anotado la carrera ganadora, todos, incluido el propio Dante, celebraron la victoria, Nero era vitoreado y sus fans tanto femeninos como masculinos brincaban sobre las gradas mientras silbaban y coreaban el nombre del chico, el susodicho sonreía como solo el podía y cuando miró en dirección a las gradas, hacia Dante, a este se le apachurro algo en el pecho, las miradas se cruzaron, el mayor sintió un leve cosquilleo en las mejillas al verse descubierto por el niño, supo que eso era raro y fue entonces que Chris, en compañía de otro chico del equipo (Nivans o Muller, no recordaba quien) le tiraban encima lo que quedaba de la bebida hidratante. Seria un muy mal mentiroso si dijese que no utilizaría la imagen que el menor les regalaba como material para darse una pajeada, pensando en como seria hacerlo con ese chico (si es que no fuese algo ilegal y en serio ¿por que siquiera consideraba la edad si no iba a pasar nada entre ellos?), lo haría, sí, esa misma noche, y la culpa la tendría Chris, que por lo regular Chris=Nero, es decir si mencionabas a Nero o este andaba cerca, Chris se sumaba solo a la ecuación, salvo contadas veces (como la del beso o la declaración).

Después del partido, lo único que Nero quería era ir a su casa, darse un baño para después irse a dormir, estaba cansado, además el hecho de que el profesor Dante hubiera ido al partido, le hacia brincar el corazón y aunque sabía que lo mas probable era que no había ido a verlo a él específicamente, el hecho de que estuviera en las gradas, entre la multitud, de haberse mirado a los ojos le había hecho muy feliz, sabía que esa victoria no era dedicada a Dante (lo habría sido si hubiera sabido que su profesor asistiría) era algo que quería pensar y repensar, Nero también recuerda haber visto una pequeña sombra que cubrió los ojos del mayor cuando Muller y el profesor Chris le tiraron encima lo que sobraba de la cosa esa que preparo el mismo Chris, que según entendió, era antideshidratante o algo así, pero la insistencia de los chicos del equipo, de los amigos y de Kirye (mas de esta última) lograron que diera su brazo a torcer. 

Muller puso la casa para celebrar la victoria, de alguna manera alguien consiguió algo de alcohol, así que después de algo de chachara, unos tragos, cerca de 20 bolsas vacías de botanas y media conciencia por la borda, Nero acabo en el armario con Nivans, por que alguien (de nueva cuenta Nero no recordaba quien había sido, pero tenía un sospechoso) sugirió verdad o reto, hubo retos graciosos, verdades admitidas ¿quien hubiera dicho que a Rebeca no le gustaba Credo si no ese chico Steve? En algún momento la cosa se puso rara y picando el orgullo de los 2 chicos lograron meterlos juntos y ahí estaban, apretujados uno contra el otro. Y pensar que se estaba divirtiendo, Piers suspiro.

—¿Cual era el reto? ¿jugar armario-sardina?—Nero sonrió ante el comentario del castaño.

–No, tontos, son 3 minutos en el cielo.– Les dijo Heather siendo apoyada por las demás chicas y alguno que otro silbido de chicos.

—¡Hey, eso no era parte del reto— Soltó Nero, suficiente tenía con haber besado a Dante, se sonrojo con fuerza y agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras o Piers lo hubiera mal interpretado, es decir, no se consideraba gay, pero admitía que había cosas que sí su profesor le pidiera, haría sin chistar y ¡oh dios! el cuerpo de Nero comenzó a reaccionar, intentó pegarse a la pared de forma que sus caderas no rozaran las de su compañero.—¡No lo vamos a hacer!— les grito a los chicos afuera y luego le preguntó al otro con un susurro —O ¿si?— Nivans solo se encogió de hombros, eso era mala señal, seguro lo era.

—Pues hay de dos o hacen el reto dentro del armario o lo hacen enfrente de todos.— contesto Rebecca. Nero no podía creer las palabras de la chica, seguro que Credo tampoco lo haría, que para infortunio de Nero, no quiso ir a la fiesta. Todos, obviamente, apoyaron las palabras de ella.

—Pues al mal paso darle prisa.— le dijo Piers y dirigiéndose a los demás chicos —¡Tomen el tiempo!— y justo cuando Nero estaba por abrir la boca para protestar, los labios de su compañero se posaron encima de los suyos.

De la sorpresa, Nero no había cerrado los ojos y pudo mirar a su compañero de equipo con atención, la piel aceitunada, la nariz recta, las pestañas tupidas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido; los labios de Piers eran suaves y tenían un gusto a la sal de las papitas, el olor del armario se mezclo en las fosas nasales de Nero con el aroma de Nivans, el alcohol, el olor del antitranspirante que usaron ambos y en un suave jadeo de este, Nivans logro colar su lengua en la boca contraria, lo que provocó en ambos una sensación de urgencia, de querer tocar mas allá de lo que la ropa lo permitía. Piers apreso a Nero entre la pared del armario y su cuerpo, coloco sus manos en las caderas del as, este lo tomo por los hombros y se revolvio en el reducido espacio que tenía, en su interior se debatía entre lo bien que se sentía besar al castaño, el deseo de que fuera Dante, el remordimiento de que no era Dante (por que de alguna manera, sentía que lo estaba traicionando) y el peso de lo que estaba y no estaba bien. Y entonces lo escucho, el suave susurro en forma de suspiro que llevaba un nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que su compañero volvió a devorar sus labios, a morderlos y lamerlos, una mano se colo por debajo de su camiseta, los dedos inexpertos eran tibios, Nero sintió las ganas de llorar agolpandose en su garganta. Afuera gritaron que el tiempo había acabado y Piers se separo suavemente, suspiro, miró a Nero a quien le lanzó una diminuta sonrisa que parecía de decepción y salio del armario como si nada, el chico de cabello blanco se quedo un momento donde estaba, esperando que todo dentro de sí se calmara, alcanzaba a escuchar las risas y las preguntas incómodas que le hacían al otro, y cuando decidió salir Kyrie apareció en el marco, tenía una mirada rara.

—¿Estas bien?

—Yo... emm... Kyrie, hay algo que debo decirte.—ella lo observó un poco temerosa, expectante, tenía una idea de lo que su hermano iba a decir, pero había estado algo distante que dudaba de sí su corazonada era la correcta, pero Nero tardaba horrores en hablar, tanto que Heather preguntó si todo iba bien, Kyrie solo hizo una seña con la mano pidiendo un poco de tiempo, este carraspeo, ella supo que él se moría de nervios.—Oye... me gusta alguien y él...

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Piers?!— grito en un susurro—Yo siempre pensé que era el profesor de Litetatura el que te...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡claro que no es Piers!— el chico sintió el calor en sus mejillas ¿cómo es que su hermana había llegado a esa conclusión? Más importante ¿cómo sabía lo del profesor?—Espera ¿cómo supiste...? Bueno ya, da igual, pero sí, es Dante y... ya le dije que me gusta...— el muchacho se quedo en silencio, el corazón de Kyrie se agito, miro el rostro de su preciado hermano, el suave sonrojo causado por la sola mención del mayor, los labios fruncidos en un pequeño puchero que a cualquiera le parecería adorable, la mirada ilusionada e interrogante. Ella suspiro, solo tenía 2 opciones, luchar por el corazón de su hermano, luchar para quedarse con él, aun a sabiendas de que sus padres y Credo estarían en severo desacuerdo, luchar y sufrir, por que como dicen, es mejor haber luchado y perdido a perder sin luchar, la otra opción era dejar libre a Nero, apoyarlo, animarlo, ser su confidente y consuelo. 

Nero miraba a Kyrie mientras esta tenía su debate interno, las ansias por saber lo que ella pensaba lo estaban atormentando. Si ella decidía darle la espalda sería una catástrofe, si bien su mundo no se derrumbaría sí le pesaría, por que ¿acaso no estaban acostumbrados a ser confidentes? Así fuera acerca de las cosas más pequeñas, las más importantes o las travesuras, ellos se conocían y se decían todo, por eso es que se decidió a decirle, las manos le sudaban, cerró los ojos y fue entonces que sintió a su hermana abrazandolo.—Te amo, Nero...— le susurró con la cara escondida en su hombro, él le acaricio el castaño cabello y la abrazo fraternalmente, las palabras de su hermana le dieron la paz que necesitaba.

Pasaron unos segundos más abrazados y Nero tomó a su hermana por los hombros, le dio un pequeño beso fraternal en la frente y salió del closet, tanto literal como figurativamente. Antes de salir se giro para mirar a Kyrie.

—Yo también te amo, Kyrie.— fue la suave y cálida respuesta de Nero acompañada de unos risueños ojos azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estoy escribiendo desde el celular, móvil, cel (no se como le llamen los demás) y me ha costado horrores pero si no lo hacía así, esto nunca avanzaría por que mi laptop esta muerta y creo que ahora si es definitivo u_u.
> 
> En México decimos 'me bateo' 'te batearon' cuando nos rechazan.
> 
> Por cierto, metí a Piers Nivans por que lo adoro (es mi segundo personaje favorito de RE) y cuando empecé a escribir esto aun no salia el RE6 y ahora va a haber algo de WeskerxChrisxPiers. Hice la escena PiersxNero solo para empujar a Nero, pero termine amando esa pareja por lo que habrá un poco mas de ellos juntos, oh si, soy una horrible persona jaja.
> 
> Infinitas gracias por pasarse a leer.


	4. Double play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil hace acto de presencia.

Cuando Vergil abrió la puerta para entrar al departamento lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue el olor a perfume de mujer que era muy escandaloso para su gusto, lo segundo fue la música con un volumen considerablemente alto que inundaba el ambiente haciendo casi imposible el siquiera oír sus pensamientos y la tercera, la voz de Dante que desde el baño cantaba 'Burning for you' y también estaba siendo demasiado escandaloso, se masajeo la frente con molestia y hastío, después de un largo viaje lo que más quería era llegar a casa y descansar con tranquilidad pero conocía bien, demasiado bien a su hermano, por lo que sabía que esto último era difícil de conseguir viviendo con él. 

Suspiró, tomó su maleta del piso y se adentro en la vivienda cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estaba seguro de haberle mandado a su gemelo un par de mensajes escritos y por supuesto que le había dejado por lo menos otros mensajes en el buzón de voz con el día y la hora de su llegada, al llegar al corredor que daba a las habitaciones y al baño, aguzando su oído sobre la música, alcanzó a escuchar que el agua dejaba de salir y que su hermano salía de la regadera, siguió hacia su habitación, donde, después de dejar su maleta y botar los zapatos de vestir para ponerse sus cómodas y adoradas pantuflas azules (esas que no llevaba de viaje por temor a perderlas), Vergil se dirigió a la cocina, miró el refrigerador y lo abrió en busca de algo de comida, solo encontró pizza y varios vasos de sundae de fresa.

—¿Por qué nunca hay comida decente, Dante?— Le hablo a su gemelo tratando de hacerse oír sobre 'I was made for loving you' mientras sacaba una rebanada de vegetales y le daba una mordida, hizo una mueca, la pizza fría no era de sus cosas favoritas, se dirigió al microondas, metió la rebanada y la calentó durante 30 segundos. No hubo respuesta de Dante, seguro aún no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado, con su molesto sonido el horno indico que había terminado su trabajo, Vergil tomo la pizza con una servilleta de papel y se dirigió a la sala de estar, bajó el volumen a la música, era tarde y no quería que gracias a la lista de reproducción especial de 'tengo un crush y muero por el' de su gemelo fueran los vecinos a quejarse por la mañana. Comenzaba ya 'Touch me' con un volumen más apropiado y Vergil espero con poca paciencia a que Dante saliera de su habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿qué paso con la músi...? Ah, hola Vergil ¿porqué no avisaste que llegarías hoy?— El aludido bufó y rodó los ojos ante la insolencia de su hermano.

—¿Crees que soy como tú, que no avisa?— Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.— Como sea ¿de quién es ese horrible perfume?— Exigió saber haciendo un ademán de dispersar el olor con su mano libre.— Espero que ya se haya marchado por que sería algo vergonzoso que tuviera que irse ya.— Dijo lo último en un tono que hizo saber a Dante que su hermano estaba fastidiado y que no dudaría ni un segundo en mostrarle la salida a quien fuera, Dante sonrió.

—Es de Trish y sí, ya se fue, solo vino a tomar una cerveza.— El gemelo menor fue a la cocina por un sundae.

—¿Esa mujer de tu trabajo que se parece a nuestra madre? —Claramente pudo notar el tono de molestia en la voz de su hermano mientras regresaba a la sala.

—¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no se parece a... —El gemelo menor dudo un segundo. —Como sea, solo vino a platicar.— Aclaró lo último debido a la mirada de 'no quiero detalles' que le lanzó su hermano y aunque era cierto que originalmente la había llamado buscando echar un polvo, por alguna razón y estando ya Trish en el umbral del departamento con su escote pronunciado y su cabello cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, Dante no se animó ni siquiera a sugerirlo, pero ella era inteligente e intuyó la razón original de la invitación, abrazó a Dante sugerentemente, este solo se limitó a estrecharla brevemente entre sus brazos para después soltarla e invitarla a pasar y ofrecerle algo de tomar. 

La platica derivó en un cotilleo acerca de los chismes que rondaban en la escuela, que sí James y Harry tenían sus quereres; que sí Wesker y Chris también, Dante dudaba seriamente de esto, ya que la estoicidad de Chris le hacía difícil el imaginarlo en alguna situación triple x, y luego estaba la eterna relación de León y Ada, que al parecer se conocían desde la preparatoria o algo así y entonces, por alguna razón, salió Nero al tema, Dante no perdió detalle de las reacciones de su compañera, seguro que ya sabía o sospechaba algo, el asunto en sí era ¿qué es lo que ella sabía o intuía al respecto? El profesor le dijo lo que, objetivamente, pensaba del chico y lo que, como docente, era capaz de observar, al terminar de explicar sus puntos, fue cuando decidió darle las buenas noches a su compañera temiendo dar un paso en falso y lograr que la rubia confirmará lo que sea que pasará por su cabeza, Trish se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz de Dante, pero recomponiéndose con rapidez, hizo un puchero intentando convencerlo de prolongar un poco más la charla y a pesar de ya saber que esa táctica no funcionaba con él, volvió a usarla, un pequeño sentimiento de frustración se anido en su pecho al ver que no lograba ningún avance aunque tampoco es que fuera a rogarle, así que poniendo la mejor cara que pudo se había marchado un tanto decepcionada.

Fue cuando la rubia se marchó que el menor de los gemelos se metió a la ducha para aclararse un poco la mente que comenzaba a confundirse, no negaría que el cuerpo de Trish y toda ella era una bomba de sensualidad y había, por un momento, deseado fervientemente que lograra calmarle aunque fuera un poco los ánimos altos que surgieron al ver a Nero con su uniforme mojado, los ojos entrecerrados y la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo que el deporte le exigía y es que ese mocoso comenzaba a metersele debajo de la piel, escabullirse en sus pensamientos y a robarle miradas, que el mayor empezaba a darle gustosa y culpablemente, pero lo hacía en la clandestinidad, no quería perder su trabajo por la calentura de un adolescente y entonces volvía al tema de la edad ¿cuantos tenía el chico? ¿17? Por otro lado, siempre que recordaba la mirada de Nero cuando se le declaro, Dante se estremecía, en esos ojos no cabía la duda, no dejaban espacio al 'un niño no sabe lo que es el amor' y lo que Dante consideraba más peligroso era que comenzaba a perderse en esa intensidad, podía sentir como su pecho cosquilleaba al pensar en él, como su cuerpo respondía al recordar el beso que había iniciado su confusión y la frustración al recordad la diferencia de edad. 

Suspiró. 

Afortunadamente Vergil había regresado de su proyecto fuera de la ciudad, ahora podría hablar con alguien del tema y aunque no sabía muy bien como abordarlo, estaba seguro que no lo haría esa noche ya que su hermano estaba cansado, traía un humor de perros y lo más probable es que mandara directo a freír espárragos a su hermano menor. Distraídamente tomo una cucharada de sundae.

Vergil le interrumpió el tren del pensamiento.

—Y entonces ¿quien es la persona que te gusta?— Dante casi escupe la cucharada de helado, su gemelo le miró divertido. —Vamos, solo pones 'Burning for you' cuando te mueres por alguien.

(...)

Nero volvió a ser el mismo de siempre ahora que se había sincerado con Kyrie, volvía a esperarla para ir a la escuela, se reía con ella, no le esquivaba la miradas y la abrazaba de nuevo pero estos gestos ahora eran diferentes, se sentían diferentes y, para colmo de la joven, se sumaba una nueva molestia a la ecuación: Piers, no era que él fuera malo o grosero con ella, sí fuera así, Nero sería el primero en evitarlo de eso no le cabía duda alguna, solo que la semana apenas había comenzado y el castaño ya acaparaba a su hermano y este no se negaba a acompañarlo a donde el otro le pidiera, hecho que se debía, deducía Kyrie, a que ambos estaban en el club de béisbol y seguro tenían un montón de cosas en común, por lo que recién recuperado su hermano, volvía a dejarla de lado. Estaba celosa. Rebeca se le acerco en el receso mientras los chicos iban por bebida para los tres.

—Te ves desanimada ¿me puedo sentar?— Kyrie dio un pequeño respingo y recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, respondió con una pequeña afirmación.— ¿Todo bien?— Kirye miro a Rebeca y por el tono de pregunta supo que no era tal, que ella sabía algo ¿pero qué? Suspiro, moría por desahogarse con alguien, pero ¿debía contarle su situación? Por que siendo Rebeca tan cercana a Credo ¿le diría todo a su hermano? O ¿debería contarle pero manteniendo los nombres en secreto? Recargo la cabeza en la mesa del comedor. Rebeca notando el caos que se estaba haciendo la chica, hablo sin rodeos. —Es por Nero ¿verdad?— La pelirroja salto ante la pregunta y la otra rió con suavidad.—Vamos, se te nota a leguas, Credo me ha dicho que sospecha de algo entre ustedes y esta un poco preocupado, pero si te soy honesta, yo solo lo veo unilateral.— Suspiró y prosiguió.—Tal vez te pueda ayudar ¿sabes? Ya les dije que me gustaba Steve, pero él ya esta saliendo con Claire y hacen linda pareja.

La menor levanto la vista y se mordió un labio sintiéndose mal por Rebeca que miraba distraídamente hacia el cielo. Justo cuando la pelirroja iba hablar, Nero llego, sonriente y relajado junto a Piers. Kyrie bajó la vista mientras los chicos tomaban asiento y saludaban a Rebeca que les sonreía y devolvía el saludo.

—Hey Kyrie, vayamos el sábado a las arcadias y...— La pelirroja dio otro suave respingo. Nero corto su frase sabiendo que algo iba mal con su hermana, Rebeca miro expectante a la chica. —¡Hey! ¿estas...? —Nero se inclino para tocarla.

—¡Bien! —Respondió su hermana logrando sacar una resplandeciente sonrisa, su hermano se detuvo y Piers alzó una ceja.— Estoy bien, solo pensaba... y por lo del sábado, me encantaría ir, pero Rebeca me ha dicho que en el nuevo mall hacen unos frappes deliciosos y pues... iré con ella ¿verdad? —Todos miraron a Rebeca, una pequeña gota de sudor descendió por su frente y miró a Kyrie que le hizó ojitos de cachorro. Bueno ¿quién podría contra eso?

Y aclarándose la garganta. —Creo que ese fue un sí, entonces ¿el sábado a las 4? Te veo en la estación central. —Kyrie asintió enérgicamente mientras Rebeca se ponía de pie y se despedía de los chicos. Piers siguió observando a Kyrie.

(…)

—¿No crees que hay algo raro con tu hermana?

La pregunta de Piers lo tomó desprevenido. Acababan de terminar la practica y dado que se aproximaba el juego contra los chicos de GG, el entrenador había estado excepcionalmente duro con el entrenamiento y se encontraban agotados y sentados en el césped, recargados en la valla. Nero miró al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja, el viento le meció el cabello.

—Es mi culpa. — Heather se acercó y les ofreció botellas con bebida hidratante que aceptaron gustosos, ella los miro con picardía y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Piers le hizo gestos con la mano para que se fuera, la manager río, le enseño la lengua a Nivans y le aventó una toalla en la cara, Nero rió con suavidad y cuando se alejó, continuo. —Hasta hace unos días yo la estaba evitando, por que... tú sabes... yo... em.

Piers movió la mano impaciente. —Sí, ya se eso, me quedo claro esa noche ¿sabes?

—¡Hey! ¡Qué yo no quería! —Se defendió Nero sonrojándose y sintiéndose culpable, su compañero soltó una carcajada, cuando se hubo calmado, Nero continuo. —Como sea, ya le dije como me siento y ella dijo que me amaba.—Piers que había estado bebiendo tuvo que escupir el trago para no ahogarse, ahora fue el turno de Nero para reír y volvió a esperar a que su amigo estuviera listo. —Estoy feliz de que Kyrie no me odie.

Piers, que esperaba otro desenlace, miró a Nero con estupor, luego suspiro y sintió pena hacia la chica. Este hombre estaba más ciego que un topó, pero entonces...

—Entonces ¿que tal sí...? 

El castaño acerco sus dedos hasta casi rozar los del as del equipo. El corazón de Nero se agito y de reojo, a lo lejos, en la sala de profesores, diviso una cabellera blanca. Se levantó de un brinco, pero debido a que estaba oscureciendo y a que aún no habían encendido las luces del campo, no alcanzo a distinguir nada más.

Nivans volvió a suspirar, de verdad que Nero estaba más ciego que un topo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incontables obstáculos en mi vida diaria (hyatus, mi teléfono donde escribía murió, falta de tiempo, la realidad pegándome duro xDU) no me dejan ser feliz y escribir/dibujar todo lo que quisiera, pero intentare acabar este fic para finales de año, se lo merece y sobretodo quienes lo siguen (que son dos, y los amo, sépanlo o(*A*)o ), eso significaría actualizar una vez al mes *u*. Por otro lado, le doy las gracias a Daiya no ace por darme inspiración para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Las canciones que escucha Dante son:  
> Burning for you de Blue oyster cult, I was made loving for you de Kiss y Touch me de The doors, todas disponibles en youtube +guiño, guiño+
> 
> Y recuerden, no tengo beta por lo que todos los horrores van por mi cuenta D:

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo y lo publique en mi LJ en un diciembre con el título provisional de "Vete". La segunda parte ya esta lista y espero actualizar pronto. Gracias a todos por pasar a leer.


End file.
